


Four Letter Word

by allysonwonderland



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M, Moreid week, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-05 01:06:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1087766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allysonwonderland/pseuds/allysonwonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stories of Derek and Spencer's relationship from the first kiss to first Christmas, the big moments of their lives. For the Moreid Week 2013 challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Getting Together and First Kiss

Both Derek and Spencer were relieved when they had reached their hotel room for the night, not even caring that they were being forced to share.

"I'm glad our room was only on the second floor, easier to take the stairs," Derek commented as he sat down on his bed.

Spencer nodded as he sat down on the other bed, letting his go bag and satchel drop at his feet. "Wasn't really looking forward to another elevator," he admitted.

Derek snorted. "Yeah, neither was I."

"At least I didn't freak out," Spencer teased as he looked over at Derek with a smirk.

"Hey!" Derek objected, turning to look at the younger agent. "I didn't freak out."

Spencer shook his head and tapped his temple. "Memory, Morgan. You definitely freaked out."

Derek rolled his eyes. "You freaked out, too." He stood up and grabbed his go bag, shifting through it for a pair of pajamas, then looked over at Reid. "Do you mind if I take first shower?"

Spencer shook his head. "Not at all. I'll most likely just grab one in the morning," he said as he reached for his own bag.

Derek nodded and went in the bathroom.

When Spencer heard the door lock, he quickly grabbed a pair of pajamas and changed, then switched out his contacts for his glasses. He climbed back into bed and got underneath the blankets, relaxing back against the headboard. Spencer then allowed himself to get lost in thought. There was something that he had been meaning to talk to Derek about for a while, and he hadn't really been sure when to bring it up. Whenever he found the chance, something else would get away and he kept putting it off.

He was pulled from his thoughts when he heard the bathroom door and Derek came out, dressed in nothing but a pair of sweats and a towel wrapped around his neck.

Spencer made sure to not look up until he was sure Derek was in bed. He jumped slightly when he felt the bed dip in front of him. Spencer looked up and then saw it was Derek.

"You okay, kid?" Derek asked.

Spencer swallowed and nodded. "Yeah, just thinking."

Derek smirked. "When aren't you?" he teased then leaned forward, ruffling Spencer's hair.

Spencer mock glared at him as he ran a hand through his hair. He bit his lip and looked at Derek. "There's something, actually, that I've been meaning to talk to you about."

Derek sat up a little straighter at that and turned to be sure he was giving his full focus. "What is it?"

"It's something I've been thinking about actually," Spencer began, pushing glasses up a little on his nose. "With Gideon leaving the way he did and the events that surrounded that, I've done a lot of thinking—"

"You're not leaving, kid, right?" Derek asked, cutting Spencer off. "I will drag your skinny ass back to Garcia's lair and chain you to the wall. We're all here if you need someone to talk to, you know that."

Spencer nodded. "I know, and I swear I appreciate it. This has nothing to do with leaving or a possibility of me leaving. C'mon, why would I leave the BAU?"

Derek smiled at that. "What's this about then?"

Spencer took a deep breath. "You."

Derek blinked in surprise. "Excuse me?"

Spencer sighed. "I told you, I've been thinking about this for a while," he explained.

"How long is a while?"

Spencer bit his lip. "Since that case in Chicago," he said, his voice quiet. When he saw Derek stiffen, he winced. "I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't be bringing that up—"

"Kid, kid, it's fine," Derek said, grabbing Spencer's hand. "It's fine. Now continue to explain, I swear. You're fine," he reassured.

Spencer blushed slightly and nodded. "Well, like I said, Gideon's leaving and possibly just seeing the way Max Ryan acted, I felt like I should act on things quicker. That I should be more forward on some certain things and I shouldn't wait for things to happen."

"Kid, you lost me," Derek told him. "This really doesn't make any sense to me—"

"I talk about you, too," Spencer stated bluntly, cutting Derek off. "When Emily and I went to talk to your family, one of your sisters knew who I was without meeting me before and said that you talk about me. Well, I talk about you to my mom, too."

Derek remained quiet, staring at Spencer. Spencer bit his lip and looked down to his lap. "I analyzed this the wrong way didn't I? God, I'm an idiot. I know we can't pretend like this didn't happen, but we need to—"

Spencer was cut off when he felt Derek's lips against his own. His eyes widened in surprise before instinct took over. He responded with the same intensity that Derek was giving him. They finally broke away when their lungs ached for air.

They sat, their foreheads touching and panting for breath. "So, I wasn't wrong?" Spencer asked, a nervous smile on his face as he slowly got his breathing back to normal.

Derek grinned and pulled him in for another kiss. "You couldn't be more right, Pretty Boy."


	2. First Date

Spencer stood looking at himself in his mirror, running a hand through his hair. It had been a few weeks since he and Derek had admitted to being attracted to each other. Nothing had changed in their behavior, at least they hoped, since they weren't ready to tell the team yet. Thankfully for them, it was normal for Derek to give Spencer a ride to work so he didn't have to take the train everyday, and take lunch together, if they were still in the office doing paperwork.

Today though was going to be different. Tonight was their first date.

Deciding he couldn't really do anything more with his hair, Spencer sighed and grabbed his jacket before making his way out to the living room to wait for Derek. He couldn't help but let his mind recall the memory that led to all of this.

It was Wednesday, thankfully a paperwork day, and the two agents had gone to their favorite place for lunch. As they both were finishing, Derek cleared his throat and looked at Spencer.

"So, there's something I've been meaning to ask you," he began.

Spencer licked his lips and nodded, giving Derek his full attention. "What is it?"

"Are you free this Friday?"

Spencer furrowed his brow as he thought it over and nodded. "Unless we're called out on a case, I am. Why? What's up?"

"I was hoping I could take you out somewhere," Derek replied.

"Aren't we out somewhere now?" Spencer had asked, confused.

Derek bit his lip and shook his head. "Pretty Boy, I wanna take you out on a date."

Spencer's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "A date?" he asked, voice squeaking slightly.

"Yeah, a date," Derek confirmed. "Is that okay?"

Spencer quickly nodded. "Yeah, yeah, that would be great."

Derek grinned in response. "Cool. I have something in mind, I'm just hoping it doesn't suck."

Spencer smiled. "Whatever it is, I'm sure I'm going to enjoy it."

"Good," Derek said as he paid for both of their meals. "Be sure to dress comfortably."

Spencer was pulled from his thoughts when there was a knock at the door. He looked down at himself, dressed in a worn pair of slacks, a Caltech t-shirt that was covered by his favorite dark grey sweater, and his converse. "Hopefully this isn't horrible," he mumbled as he stood.

"Coming," he yelled out after another knock. He took a deep breath and opened the door.

There stood Derek in black jeans, a plain red t-shirt, and his leather jacket. "I've never seen you look so dressed down, Pretty Boy," he commented with a grin.

Spencer grinned in response and blushed slightly. "I hope this is okay, I never really know what people mean when they say dress comfortably."

"Well, it's perfect," Derek said as he leaned over and gave Spencer a small kiss, causing the younger man to blush a little harder. "Ready to go?"

Spencer nodded as he grabbed his satchel and stepped into the hallway, closing and locking the door behind him, then turned to Derek. "You haven't mentioned what we're doing."

Derek smiled and hesitated before grabbing Spencer's hand. "It's a surprise."

Spencer squeezed Derek's hand reassuringly. "Don't be so nervous," he teased.

"Can't help it," Derek replied as they made their way out of Spencer's apartment building and towards Derek's car. "It's you."

* * *

The drive was filled with laughter and music, both of the agents feeling completely comfortable. Derek would steal a look at Spencer's smile and the excitement in his eyes as he rambled on about whatever musician had come up on the radio.

As the road turned into a long road, suddenly passing by farms and trees, Spencer had turned to Derek with a confused stare. "Can you tell me where we're going now?"

Derek grinned as he pulled the car over and turned it off. "Yeah, since we're finally here," he replied with a grin and climbed out of the car, Spencer quickly following him.

As Spencer looked around, he was confused as he only saw hills and cottages. "I still don't get it," he admitted looking back at Derek.

Derek rolled his eyes and walked around the front of the car, grabbing Spencer's hand and dragging him towards one of the hills. "Come with me."

Spencer was silent as they made their way up the hill, thankfully not too steep. When they got to the top, he was surprised to see a large throw blanket and a pile of pillows sitting on the ground.

Derek sat down, pulling on Spencer's arm so he would sit next to him. Spencer immediately complied.

"See that dark, red cottage over there?" Derek asked, pointing towards the building that wasn't too far away.

Spencer followed his arm and nodded.

"That's one of my properties, one I like to keep to myself," Derek explained. "That way after a long week or a hard case, I can come out here and be at peace."

"I didn't know you had anything out here," Spencer admitted, looking back at Derek.

"It's a secret," Derek said as he moved himself closer to Spencer so that they were sitting shoulder to shoulder. "Garcia doesn't even know about it." Spencer raised an eyebrow and Derek snorted. "She may know it exists, but she doesn't know I use it."

Spencer smiled and instinctively leaned against Derek. "Thank you for sharing it with me."

Derek wrapped an arm around Spencer, pulling him in a little closer, embracing the fact that Spencer was so comfortable around him.

"There's another reason I brought you out here," Derek said with a smirk.

"What's that?"

"Look up."

Spencer furrowed his brow before looking up and gasped. "I've never seen it like this," Spencer whispered. "I've spent so much time in cities, it's always bright, and observatories never show you anything like this."

Derek grinned and kissed Spencer on the temple. "My mom recommended the idea actually. Said stargazing is never a bad idea."

Spencer turned his head back towards Derek and kissed him, leaning more into him. "Thank you," he whispered as they pulled apart. "It's perfect."

Derek captured another quick kiss. "Anything for you."


	3. Telling the Team and Marriage Proposal

 

They'd been together for 3 years and 8 months, and if you asked Spencer, he'd probably tell you how many days as well.

Today was one they wouldn't be able to forget. JJ was being forced to take a job at the Department of Defence. Both Spencer and Garcia had stayed behind at the BAU, spending a little more time with JJ, Spencer telling him that he'd catch a taxi home.

When Derek got home and let out Clooney, he sat down and let himself fall into memories.

He and Spencer had finally moved in together after they had gotten back from La Plata County. After finally seeing Spencer alive after those few days with Benjamin Cyrus, Derek had insisted he move in. They had already been spending more time at Derek's apartment, and Derek didn't want to take his eye off of Spencer. Then there was the case in Las Vegas that led Spencer to an unwanted reunion with his father after almost 20 years. When they had gotten home, they spent the weekend in bed together. Just being there.

The thing was, the team didn't know that they were together. Or if they did, being profilers and all, they were doing their best not to show it.

There was never the case of not wanting to tell the team. They knew, hopefully, that the team would support them. They never really talked about actually telling the team, both deciding that if had come up, they'd be honest.

No one has said a thing.

There was the case with The Reaper in Boston. Spencer and Derek had sat apart up on the jet home, and Spencer took the train, but the moment they were both in the house, they didn't let each other go. Spencer had been shaking when he finally got to wrap his arms around Derek after everything, and they couldn't help but be grateful to be together.

The anthrax scare was exactly that. A scare. It frightened them, both of them. The look that Spencer gave him through that glass door after he said "I'm sorry," was a look that Derek didn't have to have an eidetic memory to remember. He wanted to break down right then and there, say screw the case and stay with Spencer. Derek knew though that Spencer would want them to finish the case. And they did. The following weeks when Spencer was released from the hospital, the team had agreed that he should stay with someone and Derek offered first, no one objected.

After Canada, when Spencer was shot in the knee and The Reaper had gotten Hotch, they stuck closer together. When Derek was temporarily promoted to Unit Chief and his hours were extended, they got through it. Even recently, with Billy Flynn and Ellie, it just proved to Derek and Spencer how right it was for them  
to be together.

"And we need to stay together," he mumbled.

"What was that?" The sound of Spencer's voice surprised him and he looked up to see the other man standing in the doorway to the living room.

As Derek stood, he could see Spencer's face was still slightly pink and his eyes were red rimmed. "Come here, Pretty Boy," Derek whispered as he wrapped his arms around Spencer. The younger man instantly responded as he wrapped his arms around Derek and shoved his face into his shoulder. They stood there holding each other, both knowing it was what the other needed.

"You going to be okay?" Derek whispered into his ear as he rubbed an arm up and down Spencer's back.

Spencer nodded into his shoulder. "Eventually," he mumbled.

Derek stepped away and grabbed one of Spencer's arms, gently pulling it and guiding him to the couch.

"So, there's something I want to talk to you about," he began as they both sat.

"What is it?" Spencer asked as he leaned against Derek.

"I've actually been thinking about this for a while, and I think now with JJ, this might be the time do it."

"I'm not following," Spencer said.

"I want to tell the team," Derek blurted out.

"Tell the team about what?" Spencer asked as he licked his lips. "Tell them about us?"

Derek bit his lip and nodded. "I think this might be the best time, but I understand if you don't-"

"No! I do!" Spencer said quickly, cutting Derek off. "We just need to think about how we're going to do it."

"How do you mean?"

"Well, I would prefer something different than just getting them all in the conference room and saying something like 'Derek and I have been together for a while now, by the way. Now return to your regularly scheduled work day'," Spencer explained, smirking.

Derek snorted as he thought it over and let out a soft chuckle. "You're definitely right about that."

"So, how are we going to do this?" Spencer asked.

"I actually think I know how," Derek replied.

Spencer raised an eyebrow. "Really? That quick?"

Derek wrapped an arm around him and pulled him into his side. "Do you trust me?"

"Of course," Spencer replied instantly.

"Then I need you to let me do this, because I think it might be the best way."

"So, when are we going to do this, if you don't mind me asking?"

Derek's smirk turned into a grin. "Tomorrow."

* * *

Spencer had watched that night as Derek made calls to the team, telling them he was planning a last-minute cookout at one of his properties and the whole team was invited. Derek had also insisted on carpooling. That's how he found himself sitting shotgun in Derek's SUV, Garcia and Emily riding along with them.

"Where exactly is this house of yours, Morgan?" Emily had asked as they left the city and the scenery began to turn into rolling hills and farms.

"It's been a little secret of mine," Derek responded with a smirk, looking back at her through the rearview mirror. "Not everyone is special enough to know this location," he continued with a wink.

That's what made everything click in Spencer's head. He knew that things had looked familiar, and he just couldn't place why. He sat up a little straighter and stole a glance at Derek, the one look confirming the location for him.

"I'm surprised you hid this even from me, my chocolate Thor," Garcia commented with a small pout.

Derek grinned as Emily snorted and Spencer rolled his eyes.

"Sorry, mama! Proves that some things can be hidden from the oracle."

"What's even more surprising is that you got Reid to come along with us," Emily teased lightly.

Spencer furrowed his brow and looked back at her. "What does that mean?"

Emily shrugged and gave him a smile. "You're a city boy, Reid. Just weird to think about seeing you outside willingly."

Spencer scrunched his face slightly before turning forward, remaining silent.

"Pretty Boy's full of surprises," Derek said.

"I'll say," Garcia said with a small laugh. "I didn't even know he owned jeans. So imagine my surprise when I got to Derek's this morning."

* * *

The afternoon had passed by fast, it being filled with laughter, food, and the feeling of their family being together. A feeling they all needed to feel right now.

As it was beginning to grow dark, the seven of them were sitting around a firepit Derek had built, all sharing small stories and enjoying the company.

"So," Rossi spoke up, turning towards Derek. "Why are we all out here?"

Everyone turned to Derek. "What do you mean?" Derek asked, faking innocence, causing the others to chuckle.

Rossi rolled his eyes in response. "There's a catch to getting us all out here."

Derek raised an eyebrow. "Can't a man treat his friends to a good time?"

"Of course he can," Hotch replied. "I agree with Dave though, there's a reason you got us all out here."

"Do you all feel like that?" Derek asked, looking around at them. They all nodded in return and he shook his head before looking over at Spencer.

"There are two reasons I brought you out here, actually," he said as he stood up. They watched as he made his way over to Spencer, holding a hand out to the genius.

Spencer hesitated, but took it, Derek helping him to stand. He then guided him over a little, a few feet away from the others.

"What's going on?" JJ asked, looking between them.

Derek bit his lip and turned to Spencer, who nodded. Instantly, the two simultaneously grabbed each other's hands, squeezed them and turned towards the group, waiting for a reaction.

"About damn time!" Rossi announced as he pulled out his wallet, grumbling. "You couldn't tell me two months ago?" he whined as he pulled out a couple bills and handed them to JJ, Emily and Hotch doing the same.

Spencer blushed and turned away from the group, causing the others to laugh and Derek to chuckle as he pulled the other man closer to him.

"Do you two know how long I've been waiting for 187 and you to say you're together?" Garcia asked. "I swore you guys were going to come out after everything with the anthrax."

"I had Halloween last year," Hotch complained.

"Christmas," Emily said, sneering.

"The big sister always knows," JJ said as she happily put her winnings into her pocket.

"I can't believe they bet on us," Spencer mumbled.

Rossi snorted. "I can't believe you guys thought we didn't know."

"What tipped it off?" Derek asked, looking around at them.

"The case in Vegas," was Rossi's reply.

"I thought the same," JJ added.

"You offering to have Reid stay with you after he got out of the hospital," Emily told them, Hotch nodding.

"Really?" Garcia said looking at them in surprise. "I caught on earlier than that."

"When?" Spencer asked.

"New York," Garcia said with a smile.

Derek and Spencer looked at her confused before realization came to them. She smirked. "The way Reid was on the phone after he heard about the ambulance blowing up? I've never heard him like that."

"And usually you're the one I have to worry about," Derek mumbled, kissing Spencer's temple, causing his blush to darken.

"Now you said you had two reasons for us coming out here?" Rossi said after a few moments. "I'm guessing the official coming out was one, but what was the other?"

Spencer looked at Derek. "I was wondering that as well."

Derek grinned and he turned to Spencer, giving him his full attention. "I'm sure you've noticed that-"

"We're standing in the same spot we did on our first date?" Spencer finished for him, grinning. The girls let out a chorused 'aww' but Garcia, despite being one of them, shushed them and waited for Derek to continue.

"This place holds one of our best memories, and I was hoping for another one to happen, one that seemed more permanent," Derek began, reaching forward and taking both of Spencer's hands in his. "There were numerous ways that I could've gone about doing this. Pulled out every gimmick, every trick, every generic love song that popped in my head. Those work for other people, people who think they need to prove something, but I've never been as positive about something than I do now, or meant something so much when I say I love you." Derek's thumb was rubbing over the back of Spencer's hand, the two of them never breaking eye contact. "I figured the best way for me to this was with words."

"What exactly is this?" Spencer asked, his voice shaky and quiet.

Derek squeezed his hands reassuringly. "This is me declaring to the world how much I love you. This is me declaring to the people we consider family how much you mean to me. Most importantly, this is me declaring to you that I don't think I could live my life without you."

"Derek-"

"I know there's a tradition about this, but we don't need that. We don't need a ring, we just need us," Derek told him. "Spencer Reid, I love you and can't imagine my life without you. Will you marry me?"

Tears pooled Spencer's eyes as he instantly began nodding and wrapped his arms around Derek, pulling the other man into a kiss.

The applause, cheers, and well wishes of their friends were heard. Their family looking at the two men with happiness, knowing they belonged together.

The two broke for air, but stayed as close to each other as they could, foreheads resting against each other, eyes closed as they both embraced the love that surrounded them.

"I love you," one whispered as he held the other close.

"I love you, too," the other replied. They were lost in each other, where they were meant to be.


	4. First Child

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains mpreg.

First Child [Contains MPREG]

* * *

 

As neither Derek or Spencer were too keen on having a large, over the top wedding - much to Garcia's dismay - they ended up having a small ceremony a few months later. It was small, simple, and held in the same location of their first date, where Derek proposed. Things were going fine for a while after that. Cases came and went, things were normal for a while.

Then, suddenly, they weren't.

It had started a little while after the wedding. Emily started acting a bit strange, but she kept insisting everything was fine. Spencer started getting unexplained headaches. He tried to hide them from Derek at first, but the two of them knew each other too well. They went to doctors, none of them able to explain why he was having this headaches. They knew for sure that they weren't psychosomatic. Spencer would know the signs and he hadn't been displaying of schizophrenia. So they did what they could to keep the headaches at bay.

Then things really went downhill. Boston, Emily and Ian Doyle. A tornado that passed through the BAU before they could blink. And she was gone. The months following were strange, and could even be considered awkward with the team. JJ had returned from the Department of Defense as a profiler, Seaver had  
transferred to another team, and Hotch had been sent out to the middle east to lead a special force tactic team.

In that time, Derek and Spencer made sure to make every moment they had together count. Whether that be teaming up as much as they could when they traveled for a case, working in either Derek's office or the bullpen when they had paperwork. At home, they took every moment they could. Exploring one another's body to make sure they knew every little curve, every scar. Sometimes they'd be safe, sometimes they wouldn't. It was the feeling  
of disappearing as one another and feeling themselves become one.

Everything sort of stayed on that line for a small while before things became weird again. Normal wasn't something someone could call the BAU. Spencer's headaches started taking a back road to other things. He started feeling tired earlier than usual and he was sick. Every morning he'd get up, finding himself kneeling in the bathroom and emptying his stomach. He'd feel fine afterwards and insist on being fine to go to work, no matter what Derek said.

Derek, Spencer knew, hadn't let the Doyle case go. He wouldn't until he could avenge Emily. Spencer helped where he could, Garcia helping as well. They had found Declan. Then they found Doyle. After attaining Doyle, they lost Declan to a woman Chloe Donaghy.

Then Emily came back.

The initial shock to the fact that she wasn't indeed dead but there, alive, was ignored until they found Declan. With Doyle's help, they did. They saved him. Doyle was killed, as was Donaghy and her partner, Lachlan McDermott.

The case ended, the team was suspended and everything finally hit them. Emily was alive, not dead. Emily had been alive this entire time and both Hotch and JJ knew this. Logically the team knew why it had been done, why it was crucial that only a few people knew. Emotionally, they were hurt. Derek didn't show it as much at the office as he did at home, and Spencer couldn't help how he acted.

When they had gotten home after the committee meeting, after Strauss had told them that their suspension had been lifted, Spencer broke down. Derek knew it was coming, and all he could do was sit there on the couch, holding Spencer as close as he could. Returning to work had been stressful. Spencer was still getting nauseous in the morning, which lead to him switching to tea to hopefully calm his stomach, and there would be times in themiddle of paperwork when he ran to the bathroom, unable to keep anything down.

It didn't help that he was starting to feel claustrophobic in the bullpen. He still had yet to come to terms with JJ lying to him and the fact that Emily was back. He did his best to ignore them, but both of them being right there in the bullpen with him was stressing him out. His headaches became more intense, and he had to bite back any rude remark he wanted to make because he, for some reason, couldn't control his anger.

The case in Oklahoma was the one that sort of pushed Spencer over the edge. He was slowly accepting Emily, but couldn't get over JJ. He'd get too emotional and he felt like just talking to her he'd explode. He did. She cornered him in the conference room of the precinct they had been working in. She hit the wrong nerves and Spencer couldn't help it. He blew up and had to leave before any of them could say something to him.

That night at the hotel, Derek sat Spencer down.

"Spence, c'mon, you need to talk to me," Derek said as they sat shoulder to shoulder on the bed.

Spencer had an arm wrapped around his waist, leaning slightly into Derek and sighed as he rubbed his eyes, another headache pounding in his head. "I really don't know what to say. I don't know what caused me to go off like that," he began, biting his lip. "I don't know what's causing me to do anything these days."

"What do you mean?" Derek asked, his voice soft.

Spencer looked at him. "I've gained weight, and I don't know how. I've been throwing up every damn morning for the past few weeks. I can't keep my emotions in check, and these headaches need to stop."

Derek wrapped an arm around his shoulder, pulling him closer into his side and running a hand soothingly through his hair. "When we get home, we'll go see a doctor, okay? Not a neurologist," he said quickly when he felt Spencer stiffen. "We'll go to your usual physician and see what she says, alright?"

Spencer nodded against his shoulder. "I love you," he said, looking up at Derek.

Derek smiled in response. He gently lifted Spencer's chin and pulled him into a kiss. "I love you, too."

* * *

 

It was the Monday morning after they had finished the case when Spencer and Derek found themselves waiting in a patient room for Dr. Hullum.

Spencer had ended up going to Rossi's for the team cooking lesson, glad that Derek had talked him into it. He talked to both Emily and JJ, hoping to clear things up. Everything now was fine, and trust still needed to be built back, but Spencer knew it would be worth it in time. As he sat in the chair, playing with the end of medical tape that covered the blood draw spot on his elbow, he let himself get lost in thought.

He began categorizing the symptoms over the past few weeks, trying to get some idea as to what could possibly be causing him to feel like this. His headaches were something that he had grown accustomed to, figuring they were being caused by stress at work and they almost disappeared but they came back just as strong about the same time that the nausea had started. Then he added in how easily he got exhausted and back aches that would come go. Nothing seemed to fit and that's what was frustrating him.

The door clicked open, causing both Spencer and Derek to look up as the doctor walked in, a kind smile on her face.

"Dr. Reid, nice to see you again," she said as she shook his hand.

Spencer returned the smile and nodded. "You as well, Dr. Hullum," he greeted as she shook Derek's hand as well.

"Now," she began, sitting down in the chair closest to the two of them. "Before we get to your blood results, the nurses said you've been experiencing weird symptoms, but don't know what exactly was causing them?"

Spencer nodded.

"Can you explain those to me?"

Spencer swallowed to clear his throat and nodded again. "I've been experiencing headaches before other things began to appear, the ones now are less intense. I've been having moments of nausea for the past few weeks, mostly in the mornings, but there are times where I've gotten sick during the day or at night."

"He's also been exhausted lately," Derek quietly added in. "Some back pain."

"I don't know what could be causing any of this though," Spencer admitted in a soft voice. "I thought it was the flu, but it's been going on for way too long, and I've been gaining weight too. It doesn't make any sense-"

Dr. Hullum gave him a smile and patted his knee. "Luckily for you, I have an answer for you," she said, cutting his rambling off.

"Sorry," Spencer mumbled, giving a half-smile. Derek smiled and took his hand, squeezing it.

"No worries, Dr. Reid," she assured. "Now, after reviewing your blood tests results and hearing your symptoms, I can positively confirm that you're pregnant."

Spencer's eyes widened and he froze, his mind going into overdrive. The list of his symptoms quickly highlighted themselves as recalled all the books and literature he had read when JJ was pregnant with Henry. Spencer tried to say something, but nothing came to mind, and he couldn't even get his mouth open to say something. He just stared at the doctor in front of him.

"Excuse me?" he heard Derek say. "Is that even possible?"

Dr. Hullum nodded, opening the folder in her hands and handing Derek a few pamphlets. "There have been a number of successful cases where men carry a certain gene that allows them to carry a baby to full term."

"How far along am I?" Spencer choked, his throat was dry as he still tried to take everything in.

"We've put you at about tens week," she replied. "Would you like an ultrasound so you can see your little one?"

Derek couldn't help but smile and nodded before turning to Spencer, who shakily nodded. Dr. Hullum stood and grabbed a gown from the cabinet. "Put this on, opened in the front, and get on the table. I'll have one of the nurses grab a machine and we'll be all set. I'll step out for a moment, open the door when you're ready."

"Thank you," Derek said as he took the gown from the doctor and she nodded in return, stepping out of the room. Derek then turned to Spencer who hadn't moved. "Pretty Boy," Derek began as he kneeled down in front of the younger man, taking his hands in his own. "Talk to me."

Spencer looked Derek in the eye and bit his lip. "That's not really what I was expecting to hear," he said, his voice quiet.

Derek gave him a small smile. "Especially not with the two of us," he joked lightly. "Are you okay?"

Spencer nodded quickly, trying to comfort Derek. "Yeah, just trying to absorb it all," he responded as he took the offered robe from Derek and began to take his shirt off.

They were both silent as Spencer folded up his shirt and stood, placing it on his seat. He put the gown on and climbed onto the table as Derek opened the door.

"You sure you okay?" he asked, rubbing his back.

Spencer grabbed his hand and squeezed it, nodding, but remained quiet.

Then everything seemed to pick up tempo. Dr. Hullum had returned with a portable ultrasound machine and Spencer was laying back on the table, the cold gel from the probe was running over his stomach.

Derek had a strong grip on Spencer's hand and it squeezed a little harder when a small image popped up on the screen. "Look, Spence," he whispered. Spencer glanced at the screen, and couldn't help but smile a little.

"That's our baby," Derek whispered as he kissed the top of his head.

"Yeah, it is."

* * *

 

Derek and Spencer had taken the day off from work, surprisingly at Spencer's request, explaining that they both had gotten some sort of stomach bug. Derek couldn't stop rambling on how excited he was, he was finally going to have a child, and one with Spencer. Spencer tried his best to match Derek's  
excitement, and was hopefully pulling it off. He was excited, obviously having a child was something he knew Derek wanted and Spencer did too, but now it just felt so real.

The days following, Derek and Spencer went over any and all literature that they could possibly find. Books on how Spencer should be eating, which vitamins he should be taking, how each week of the pregnancy is going to be, and signs they would need to watch out for. They had both agreed to wait to tell the team, until the risk for a miscarriage was lowered and when they felt they were ready to. Derek was more than ready to walk into the BAU  
right then and there, announcing their news to the team, but he respected that Spencer wanted to wait.

Spencer was scared. From the change in diet, the sleeping positions, the things he was going to have to give up. Those were small concerns compared to everything else. The fear of passing on schizophrenia was on his high alert risk and then he factored his age into the possibly pregnancy complications. Turning thirty soon started to scare him more. Those carrying over the age of thirty are at higher risk to miscarriage, on top of a load of  
other complications. It didn't help that Spencer was scared to share his fears with Derek.

The next few weeks passed. Spencer was beginning to show more, stressing him more into telling the team what was going on. He was sure they were already sure of a few things being different. They were profilers, they had to be. Spencer had insisted on staying back at the precincts, especially after the last raid  
in California when he dove into the water with Emily to get an unsub. They noticed how much less coffee he was drinking, and that he suddenly switched to tea. They noticed him eating more, and avoiding certain foods that normally would keep his fuel going in the middle of the case.

Derek had also started to bug him about telling the team, which was still one of the things Spencer was scared off.

"I'm not ready Derek," Spencer had said one night as he prepared to pack for a conference he and Emily were being forced to speak at.

"You need to be sometime, Spencer," Derek said as he sat on the bed.

"I just," Spencer sighed and sat down on the bed next to Derek. He absently began rubbing him stomach - he was currently 17 weeks. "I don't know how they're going to take it."

Derek wrapped an arm around Spencer, his other hand resting on top of Spencer's growing bump. "They're family, and they're going to be happy for us."

Spencer snorted. "Yeah, until I announce I might not be coming back to the team after our baby is born," he mumbled out. Spencer bit his tongue on the fact that they had forgotten his birthday last week, but they were in the middle of helping Garcia on a case.

Derek kissed his temple. They had already spoken about what would happen after the baby was born. Spencer was going to take at least three months off to spend time at home, and then he would decide if he wanted to return to work or not.

"JJ and Hotch are parents too, they'll understand," Derek told him.

"You say that now," Spencer shook his head and stood up, finishing his packing. "I'll tell them after the conference. I'm slowly getting to the point where I'm not going to be able to hide it anymore."

"You don't look any different, Spence," Derek insisted, knowing Spencer was starting to feel even more self-conscious with the weight he had been gaining.

"I'm huge," Spencer mumbled as he closed up his go-bag. "I do promise though, when I get back from the conference, I'll tell them."

Derek grinned and stood, wrapping him in a hug. "Thank you."

"I love you."

"I love you, too," Spencer said, leaning into the hug. "When I get back, we're getting closer to finding out the gender."

Derek's eyebrow rose. "You don't want to be surprised?"

Spencer shook his head. "After we tell Garcia, she'll most likely attempt to hack my medical records just so she knows which gender it is so she can shop for it. Plus it'll be easier to pick out names."

* * *

 

Spencer had planned on telling them after the conference. He just hadn't planned for a Zodiac copycat to show up when he already readied himself. Then the unsub decided to taunt his intelligence, making it more personal, and Spencer threw everything out the window, focusing on finding the unsub.

He didn't plan on showing his vulnerability to Emily. She had followed him to the cafe around the corner as the rest of the team was giving the profile. The smells in the room were putting him off and one of the vitamins he had been taking was messing with his stomach, so he left, not wanting to risk anything.

"Hey, are you gonna tell me what's up?" She asked as she sat down.

Spencer didn't say anything as he continued to stare at the page in front of him.

"Reid, it's me."

Spencer sighed and clicked the pen, putting it down on the paper before finally looking at Emily. His free hand subconsciously went to rub his bump, something he had begun to do if he felt stressed or nervous, but forced it to stay on the table.

"Do you ever wonder if you've lived up to expectations?" he asked, not sure where the question came from.

Emily gave him an awkward smile. "I beat them," she replied. "I figured I'd be a bored socialite by the time I was 25."

"I thought I'd cure schizophrenia by the time I was 25," he licked his lips. "You know, when I was a kid, people told me that I could do anything."

Emily frowned. "You're afraid you've let people down?"

"No." Spencer shook his head and gave in, letting his hand go to his bump. "I'm afraid I've left myself down."

"By not curing schizophrenia?"

"No, just because - I don't know why I'm in the FBI."

"I see. You're a genius, but you have the same job as me, Derek, JJ."

"Yeah, exactly," Spencer began before making a face and shaking his head. "No. That's not what I'm saying, it's just sometimes- sometimes I kind of get this feeling like- like maybe I should have done something more with my life. "

Emily rolled her eyes slightly and smiled. "How old are you? 29-"

"I'm 30," Spencer corrected, rubbing his bump a little more.

Emily frowned and looked at him, shocked. "No way. We missed your birthday? W- Why didn't you tell us?"

Spencer made a slight face and looked down at his hands, not really sure of how to answer.

Emily sighed. "The fact of the matter is, you're young. There's still time."

"By the time Nikola Tesla was 30, he already invented the induction motor," Spencer blurted out.

"You know what, you might be right. You don't hear that much about child prodigies once they grow up. In fact, most of them turn out average."

Spencer laughed and shook his head. "That's not true. Are you trying reverse psychology with me?"

"I'm just telling it like it is," Emily said as she reached forward and pulled both the paper and pen from Reid.

"What are you doing?" he asked, looking up at her.

Emily gave him a small shrug. "Well, I think you hinted towards feeling like you're washed up. I should take a look at his."

"That's not what I'm saying," Spencer said quickly, stumbling over his words. "Seriously, what are you doing?" he asked again as he watched her click the pen open and making circles around the page at random.

"I'm just looking at what you missed," she replied, smirking slightly.

"Don't do- You're gonna- You're going to mess it up actually. Emily. Give it back to me," he pleaded as he reached forward and finally pulled the paper back. As he looked over what she had done, things began to fall into place. "Wait a minute, that's it. The real code is in the words. China Weekly Post, page F-4."

Emily kept the smile on her face as she reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone, quickly dialing Hotch.

As they got ready to go meet Hotch, Emily watched as Reid carefully stood up from his chair and let out a deep breath. "You okay?" she asked, eyeing him.

Spencer nodded quickly. "Just a bit tired," he said as he crossed his arms in front of him.

"You'd tell me if there was something really wrong?" she asked as she led them out of the cafe.

"Of course."

* * *

Derek and Spencer were sitting at the back of the jet by themselves on the way home from San Francisco when Spencer winced slightly.

"What's wrong?" Derek asked, looking at him, worried.

Spencer held up a finger and looked up behind him, at the seats. Hotch and Rossi were sitting towards the front of the cabin across from each other, Emily next to Rossi, and JJ was asleep on the couch.

Assured that no one would see, Spencer took Derek's hand and held it against his bump.

"Spence, what-"

"Ssh!" Spencer silenced him. "Just wait," he whispered.

A moment later, Spencer winced again, but he couldn't keep the smile off his face, and it grew when he looked at Derek. "Was that?"

"Yeah," Spencer nodded, tears falling freely. He winced as it happened again.

Derek grinned and leaned forward, pulling Spencer into a kiss. "I love you, both of you."

"We love you too," Spencer said as he kissed Derek again.

"So, you ready to tell the team?" Derek asked after a few minutes.

Spencer bit his lip. He had been thinking about it and with this last case, he had put everything into perspective. "Despite how totally scared I still am," he said, taking a deep breath. "I think I'm ready."

* * *

 

Derek had an early meeting the next Monday they went to work, so Spencer went to into work a little later. He was now at 18 weeks and the baby had begun to move around more, keeping him awake at night. He also was running out of clothes to hide his growing bump, which irritated him more.

As he stepped out onto the 6th floor he saw Emily walking towards him and he covered his stomach with his bag.

"Hey Reid, Hotch wants to talk to you," she said as she approached.

Spencer made a slight face and groaned.

"What's wrong?" Emily asked.

"He probably wants to know why I've been acting so weird lately," he replied.

Emily gave a small smile. "You are making a difference though, one person at a time."

"Thank you," he said, giving her a smile in return. "You know, I've been thinking a lot lately why I stayed after Gideon left. I know it was partially Derek, but there was a reason I never took those other offers."

"Nothing is accidental."

Spencer nodded before continuing. "And I realized, I don't know, there's just something… incredibly right about being here. With you guys."

Emily grinned and walked over him, putting a hand on the small of his back and guiding him towards the conference room. "Well, I'm glad to hear that. Otherwise, this would have been really awkward."

He looked at her confused. "What would've been really awkward?"

Emily didn't respond as she stepped away and pushed opened the door to the conference room, grinning.

Spencer couldn't fight back the grin when he saw the rest of the team in the room, yelling surprise.

JJ was the first one to step forward and hug him, followed by Hotch who shook his hand with a "Happy late 30."

He couldn't help but laugh as Rossi stepped forward and grabbed his face, kissing him on both cheeks. Penelope was quick to follow with a bear hug.

"Happy birthday, old man," Derek teased as he stepped to Spencer, wrapping his arms around him and kissing him on the cheek.

"Watch it," Spencer mumbled, sending him a mock glare.

Garcia then stepped up, holding the cake in front of him. He grinned and blew out the candles, everyone cheering.

As the cake was passed around Derek walked over to Spencer, rubbing a hand over his bump.

"We're both okay," Spencer whispered, wincing slightly as he felt a kick.

Derek grinned. "Good to know. Ready to tell them?"

Spencer bit his lip and nodded, wincing as he felt another kick. "Now if they would just stop kicking to let me say something."

"Hey guys," Derek suddenly said, turning towards the rest of the team. "Spencer and I have something to tell you guys."

Spencer grabbed Derek's hand, the nerves completely taking over. Derek looked at him and squeezed his hand, before they both looked back to the rest of the team.

"It's not anything bad, is it?" Garcia asked, looking between the two of them. "I don't think I could handle any bad news."

"It's not bad news," Spencer assured, his voice soft. He looked at Derek and nodded.

"We're going to have a baby!" Derek announced with a grin.

Garcia squealed and clapped, quickly running over to the both of them and hugging them. She kissed both of them on the cheek.

The rest of the team followed and congratulated the two of them.

"It's so exciting, you two adopting," Emily said with a grin.

Spencer cleared his throat and shook his head. "We're not adopting."

Rossi raised an eyebrow. "Did you find a surrogate?"

Both Derek and Spencer shook their heads.

"Now I'm confused," Garcia admitted.

"You're not alone," Rossi added.

Spencer sighed and finally lowered his bag, hoping the gesture would give it away.

JJ locked eyes with Spencer and gasped. "No way," she said walking over to him, ghosting a hand over his stomach. "No way."

"Way?" Spencer said, sounding a bit unsure. Derek snorted.

"Can someone clue me into what's going on?" Hotch requested.

"Please!" Garcia pleaded.

"He's pregnant," JJ announced. Spencer gave her grateful smile and took her hand, resting it against his bump. "Oh, he's really pregnant," she said in an almost squeal as she felt the kick.

Garcia gasped and looked between them before turning to Spencer and placing a hand next to JJ's hand, grinning when she felt another kick. "My baby genius is going to have a baby genius!"

Spencer couldn't hide the grin from his face and looked over to Derek when he felt a squeeze of his hand.

"Told you," Derek mouthed, giving Spencer a smirk.

Spencer rolled his eyes and turned back to the team. Emily had given him a quick hug, whispering a congratulations in his ear.

"Never can do anything by halves, can you kiddo?" Rossi said as he clapped a hand on both of Spencer's and Derek's shoulders.

Spencer gave him a smile before turning to Hotch, who had a grin on his face. He came over and gave Spencer a hug, surprising the team, but Spencer grinned.

"Here, sit down," JJ said, leading him to a chair. "How far along are you?" she asked as she took the seat next to him.

"18 weeks," Spencer replied, blushing from all of the sudden attention.

"Why did you wait so long to tell us?" Garcia asked. "I could've had more time planning for the love child of my chocolate Adonis and boy wonder!"

"We were taking some precautions," Derek said, hoping to calm her down. "And it's kind of a big shock."

"I honestly didn't know that males could get pregnant," Emily said.

Spencer snorted. "It's rare but well, here I am," he rubbed his bump a little, wincing once again. "Oh, would you please just sleep?" he whined quietly.

JJ giggled and ran a hand over his bump, grinning when she felt another kick. "Definitely an active little one," she said with a smile.

"When do you find out the gender?" Hotch asked.

"Two weeks," Derek replied with a grin.

"Any ideas on names?" Garcia asked.

Spencer rolled his eyes. "No one's finding out until the babies born."

Garcia pouted. "You're no fun. At least let us know the gender?"

"Of course! We were hoping you'd pick the nursery theme?" Spencer asked with a smile.

Garcia grinned and ran over to him, pulling him into a hug. "I'd be more than happy to!" she squealed, kissing his forehead.

Spencer took a deep breath and looked over at Derek, making eye contact. They both grinned.

Everything's going to be alright.

* * *

 

The next few weeks passes and they suddenly found themselves in the waiting room of Spencer's doctor, a specialist that Dr. Hullum had found for them, anticipating finding out the gender of their baby.

Ever since they had told the team, things started to get a bit easier. Everyone was watching out for Spencer, making sure he was taking breaks and eating right. Having JJ with him in the bullpen and at the precinct made Derek feel better, since she knew things from experience, and she could watch out for him when Derek couldn't.

"Dr. Reid?" The nurse called out to the waiting room. The two smiled as she led them to the patient room. Spencer changed into a gown, holding it as close as he could over his growing bump as the nurse took his vitals.

"Pretty Boy, there's no reason to hide," Derek said as he stood next to Spencer, waiting for the doctor to come in.

"I'm huge, I don't even know how you can look at me," Spencer mumbled, avoiding making eye contact with Derek.

Derek raised an eyebrow and gently grabbed Spencer's chin, turning to look at him. He leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on Spencer's lips. "I'm in love with you, Spencer. All of you. You're beautiful to me, no matter what."

Spencer blushed and ducked his head, earning a small chuckle from Derek.

The door clicked open and they saw the smiling face of Dr. Heyman. "How are you doing today?" she asked as she approached the couple.

"Depends on the day," Spencer replied with a smile.

"Any dizziness? Cramps? I see your belly button already escaped," she said as she turned on the ultrasound machine.

"No on the dizziness, some headaches here and there. Leg cramps at the worst times," Spencer replied, hissing slightly when the gelled probe touched his stomach.

"All normal," Dr. Heyman told them with a smile. "If you experience any more symptoms, be sure to call us right away," she then looked up at them. "If you look at the screen, you'll find out what you're having."

Derek and Spencer's eyes automatically looked to the screen as the image of their baby was projected.

"Congratulations. You're having a boy!"

Spencer bit his lip and looked up with Derek, happy tears glistening in his eyes. "We're having a baby boy."

Derek kissed the top of his head as he continued to look at the screen. "Thank you."

They had copies of the ultrasound made, knowing that members of the team were going to demand to see them once they made it into the office.

As they walked into the bullpen, they couldn't help but smile when they saw the girls surrounding Spencer's desk, Rossi and Hotch were standing on the walkway outside of Hotch's office.

"So?" Garcia said as they approached them, JJ helping Spencer sit down in his chair.

"What?" Spencer said, feigning innocence.

"Do not toy with me, Spencer Morgan-Reid!" Spencer's eyes widened at his full name. "Tell me the gender of my future baby genius!"

Derek couldn't help the laugh at the shocked look on Spencer's face as he reached into his pocket and handed the printed sonogram picture to Garcia.

"Gimme, gimme gimme," she said as he held the image in her hands and squealed.

"What's the verdict?" Rossi said, looking down at the group.

Garcia turned to them with a giant grin. "We have our third BAU boy!"

The group congratulated both of them before Hotch made everyone get back to work.

Spencer kept steal glances at the sonogram he had placed on his desk, grinning every time.

* * *

 

The weeks continued to pass, the reality of being parents both hitting Derek and Spencer at different times. They had gone to visit Derek's mom for her birthday, not having seen her or his sisters since their almost impromptu wedding. She was completely over the moon at finally having a grandchild, and that's what made it real for Derek. He was thankful that he had the nervous breakdown during Spencer's nap, so Spencer didn't freak out  
himself. She had promised to fly out after the baby was born, and couldn't wait to meet her grandson.

When they had gotten back from Chicago, Garcia picked them up from the airport. When they had returned to the house, they were confused at the amount of cars parked on the street. Upon entering, the team surprised them.

"What is this?" Spencer asked as he was lead to an armchair.

"Your baby shower!" Garcia announced, hugging him.

Spencer was shocked, as was Derek, and touched that the team had done this for them.

Despite the absurd games and other activities, they had fun. The gifts they received were things they hadn't even thought of. Between the pack-and-play from JJ to the check from Rossi, the two of them had no idea how they were going to thank the team.

As the party died down, Garcia and JJ were the last ones around, helping Derek clean up while Spencer went through all of the gifts.

"I didn't even think about half this stuff," Spencer mumbled as he rubbed his stomach.

"Little one seems wide awake," JJ said with a smile as she started stacking the gifts together.

"He likes to be awake when Daddy's sleeping," Spencer commented.

"Baby girl, why is the nursery door closed and locked?" They heard Derek ask from the hallway. Spencer perked up at that, but couldn't help but notice the grin that spread across JJ's face.

"You know something," he said. JJ turned to him and stood, holding her hands out to help him stand.

"It's your last surprise," she said as she pulled him up.

"JJ and I worked on it all weekend," Garcia added when she met them. "Now both of you close your eyes," she ordered.

Derek closed his, and JJ covered Spencer's with her hands. "JJ that isn't necessary," he mumbled as he was guided into the room.

"And now open your eyes!" Garcia announced with a squeal.

Both Derek and Spencer opened their eyes simultaneously and they grew as they glanced around the room.

"I hope you like the theme," JJ said from her spot next to Spencer. "I've overheard the books you've been reading and I know what ones are on the playlist that Pen made you-"

She was cut off when Spencer wrapped her arms around her. "It's perfect," he said into her shoulder. "Absolutely perfect."

The walls had been painted a light shade of green, bordered with white. Each wall was adorned with a classic Dr. Seuss character. The wall the crib, a dark rich wood color, sat against was surrounded by the trees from The Lorax, a space open between them.

"Once we find out the name of your little one, I've printed Seussical lettering wall decals to spell it out," Garcia commented as she noticed where Derek was looking.

Spencer grinned as he stepped closer to the crib. The sheets of the crib matched that of the Lorax, even a double sided quilt reading "Save The Earth For Me," hung over the side. He continued to turn to see the changing station, the same wood as the crib, sitting against the wall, Horton painted above it.

In the corner near the closet, a soft green padded rocking chair sat with a matching ottoman. Next to it, built into the walls, were white bookshelves, holding what seemed to be every Seuss book printed.

Spencer went right over to Garcia and pulled her into a hug. "Thank you so much," he whispered in her ear, holding her tight.

Garcia wiped away a tear and held him just as close. "My pleasure."

* * *

 

It was a few weeks later after the team had returned from a case in Arizona that Spencer let it hit him.

"Spence?" JJ asked as she walked over to him, noticing how he seemed to be more pale than earlier. "Are you okay?"

Spencer looked up at her, biting his lip, trying to keep back the tears. "What if I can't do this, JJ?"

"Do what, Spence?"

"What if I turn out like him, I can't-"

JJ knelt down in front of him, both of her hands on his shoulders. "Spence, breathe. Take deep breaths and calm down. Little man can't come out too early."

She held his hands as he took deep breaths, the color slowly coming back to his face.

"Calm now?"

Spencer took a few more deep breaths, nodding as he wiped away the tears. "I just, JJ I'm going to be a dad in a few weeks."

"Four," she corrected.

"What if I end up like-"

"Spence, you're not going to end up like your dad, I can promise you that."

"How can you be so sure?"

She smiled. "I'm going to leave this one to pregnancy brain, but when we were coming back from that case in Rhode Island and Hotch said 'There are lots of ways that sons defeat their fathers' and you said-"

"I just keep getting PhD's," he finished for her and furrowed his brow. "I'm not seeing how that fits-"

"You can defeat him by being the father he never was," she said with a smile. "You're going to be a terrific dad. Baby Morgan-Reid's gonna be only lucky kid."

"Harley Noah Morgan," Spencer whispered, looking up at her.

JJ's eyes widened. "Spence," she said, trying to not to cheer. "That's perfect! Does anyone else know?"

Spencer bit his lip. "Derek and I agreed that his godmother should have that first right."

JJ couldn't help but squeal as she wrapped her arms around him, crying happily into his shoulder and he returned the hug, having difficulty keeping the tears back himself.

"What's wrong?" They heard Garcia's voice ask. "Why are the Wonder Twins crying?"

JJ and Spencer both turned to see Garcia, Emily and Derek, who had just returned from lunch.

Derek looked at Spencer and grinned. "You told her, didn't you?"

Spencer returned the grin and nodded.

"What am I missing?" Emily asked looking between the three of them.

"You told JJ she's god mommy, didn't you?" Garcia asked with a smirk. "About time."

"He told me more than that," JJ teased with a smirk of her own, and returning to her seat.

Derek silently made his way out of the room as Emily and Garcia looked between the two of them, confused.

"What does she know that we don't?" Emily asked, looking at Spencer.

"Something the rest of you will know in four weeks," Spencer replied, returning to his work.

Confused, Emily and Garcia looked at each other, before suddenly realizing. "Spencer Reid! That is not fair!"

"Sorry! You're just gonna have to wait."

"JJ!"

"I am so not telling you guys, but it's perfect."

"Oh, this is so not fair!"

* * *

 

Spencer was at 36 weeks when the case with the Face Cards interrupted their weekend off. He had been experiencing Braxton Hicks off and on for of the past few days, and the stress of only being in contact with Kevin Lynch wasn't very settling. He was exhausted, he couldn't sleep, he was irritated, and he wanted nothing more than to hold Derek in his arms until Harley was born, then never let the two of them go.

Everything turned out fine in the end, though. Will was alive, JJ was alive, and Henry was untouched.

And now Will and JJ were married, and things were fine.

Spencer had been watching Garcia and Hotch dancing when he felt a contraction stronger than anything he had been feeling before. He winced and took a few breathing exercises, until it dulled only to return in full force mere minutes later.

"Shit," Spencer mumbled as he moved around his seat, trying to find where Derek was on the dance floor. The last person he saw him dancing with was Emily. "Dammit."

"Reid?" he heard his name called and looked to his left to see Emily standing there, looking concerned.

Before he could answer, another contraction passed through him and he rubbed his bump. "Stop trying to be like me already, being early to things is not always a good thing," he muttered.

"Reid?" Emily repeated again as she stood next to him. "Are you okay?"

Spencer gritted his teeth and tried to keep his breathing under control as another contraction passed through. "The baby's coming. He's early, why is he early?"

Emily's eyes widened. "You're in labor?"

"I'm pretty sure that's what 'the baby's coming' implies," he snapped. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that. I just-DAMMIT."

"Shit," Emily looked around for the closest person. "Anderson!" The man quickly came over to him. "Go find Morgan! Now!"

Emily watched as he made his way towards the dance floor and turned back to Spencer. "Keep taking deep breaths, Spencer. Derek will be here any minute."

"You don't know that! You sent Anderson to get him!" Spencer gasped out. "The contractions are getting closer."

"Agent Morgan!" Anderson called out as he approached the man who was currently dancing with JJ. "Agent Morgan!" He repeated it.

"What is it, Anderson?" he asked, sounding annoyed.

"Agent Prentiss sent me to grab you," he said quickly. "She's currently with Agent Reid who seems to be in a lot of pain."

Both of Derek and JJ's eyebrows shot up as they both quickly moved back towards the table where Emily was still standing next to Spencer, his hand in hers.

"Spence!" JJ said as she and Derek approached. "Are you sure?"

"Braxton Hicks didn't hurt this much," he replied. "Why is he early?"

"He keeps saying that, and they've slowly gotten more painful," Emily told them.

"Derek you need to get him to the hospital now, I'll have Garcia grab both of the hospital bags on her way over, and we'll see you there as soon as possible."

"No, JJ," Spencer said as Derek helped him stand up. "Stay, it could be a while-"

"You don't know that, Spence, and I'm really looking forward to meeting my nephew. I'll call Dr. Heyman now, just get to the hospital."

Derek nodded and carefully lifted Spencer, carrying him to the car. Getting him comfortable in the front seat, Derek quickly made his way into the driver's seat.

"Derek, he's early," Spencer whimpered as Derek drove as fast as he could to the speed limit.

"Harley's going to be fine, Spence. Henry was early, remember?"

"I know, but - FUCK!" Spencer blurted out. "Dammit, why did I have sex with you?!"

Derek ignored it, knowing it was the pain. Usually Spencer had a decent pain tolerance, so he couldn't even imagine how much pain he must be in now.

A few minutes later, they arrived at the hospital, two nurses and Dr. Heyman, already dressed in scrubs, waiting with a wheelchair. He parked and quickly jumped out of the car, helping Spencer into the wheelchair.

Spencer gripped his hand the entire way to the maternity wing, and didn't let go until they had to change Spencer into a gown. He was quickly hooked up with an IV and monitors to track both his and the babies vitals.

"No narcotics," Spencer stressed as another contraction waved through.

"How about an epidural?" Derek suggested.

Spencer nodded. The nurse quickly left to make the order.

"How you doin', baby?" Derek asked, wincing slightly as Spencer squeezed his hand. He ran a hand through Spencer's hair, pushing the sweaty locks from his forehead.

"I'll feel a lot better when I see Harley," Spencer replied.

"I couldn't agree more," Derek said, planting a small kiss on Spencer's lips.

"Jesus Christ I didn't think anything could hurt worse than getting shot," Spencer muttered out and whined when he heard Derek's phone ring.

Derek quickly answered it, not even bothering to look at the ID. "Hello?"

"How's 187?" Came Garcia's greeting.

Derek smiled. "I think we're going to be meeting our little man soon," Derek replied.

"Derek Morgan you son of a bitch, never again," Spencer groaned out. Derek made a face when he heard giggling in the background.

Before he could say anything else, a nurse, Dr. Heyman, and someone Derek didn't recognize walked into the room. "Baby girl, I got to go," Derek said and hung up without waiting for an answer.

The nurse handed Derek a set of scrubs. "Dr. Ramsey is the anesthesiologist, we're going to place the epidural. Why don't you go get changed so we can be ready to bring him?" she explained.

Derek nodded and kissed Spencer again before heading into the bathroom and changing into the scrubs. When he walked out, Spencer was laying back down, seemingly to feel better.

"We're going to bring him up now," Dr. Heyman announced and Derek nodded, taking his place next to the gurney, holding Spencer's hand as they wheeled him to the delivery room.

"Just think Pretty Boy. In a short matter of time, we're gonna meet our little boy."

"I can't wait," Spencer said.

The next moments were like a sudden burst of adrenaline. They were in the delivery room, preparing everything.

"Here we go," Spencer mumbled as he grabbed Derek's hand. The nurse lowered the curtain so Spencer and Derek could watch.

"Everything's about to change, Pretty Boy," Derek said, squeezing his hand and kissing his sweaty forehead.

"For the better," Spencer added with a grin.

He ignored the tugging feeling, knowing it would be going away soon. Then time seemed to suddenly fast forward and the pair watched as their son was lifted out of his stomach. They cleaned him off and clamped the cord, but Spencer couldn't help but grin and stare at his son.

"Mr. Morgan, would you like the honors?"

Derek looked over at Spencer, who quickly nodded, and Derek carefully cut the cord, before his eyes returned to his son.

"Spence, he's perfect," he commented, kissing Spencer's head.

Spencer bit his lip and nodded. "He really is. Thank you."

"No, Pretty Boy, thank you."

* * *

 

As Spencer was taken to recovery and Derek went with Harley to the nursery, the rest of the team was out in the waiting room. Will was sitting in the corner next to JJ, a sleeping Henry in his lap. Beth had taken Jack home for Hotch, who was sitting next to Rossi. Emily and Garcia were sharing a bench, both of them actively watching the doors.

"So, the Morgan-Reid baby definitely has some impeccable timing," Rossi joked, causing the others to laugh.

"First ones are usually early," JJ said with a smile. "How bad was he freaking?" she asked, turning to Emily.

"He snapped at me for asking Anderson to grab Morgan," Emily said, a smirk on his face "I've never seen Reid like that."

"What's taking so long?" Garcia groaned.

"Garcia, we don't even know if he delivered yet," Hotch said, sounding amused.

"I'm impatient, so sue me. Plus, since JJ refuses to share the name, it makes me even more anxious."

More time seemed to pass, too slowly for the BAU team, but when Derek came out into the waiting room with a giant grin on his face, they all instantly stood. "There's someone who wants to meet all of you."

They all followed Derek down the hallway to Spencer's room. When he got to the closed door, he knocked and poked his head in.

Spencer was sitting up in the bed, cradling his son to his chest, the babies fingers wrapped around one of Spencer's own and Spencer looked down at the baby, pure joy on his face. His grin grew when he saw Derek at the door.

"You ready?"

Spencer nodded as he readjusted himself slightly.

Derek walked into the room, the team following. They all walked up to Spencer's bed, but stood a few feet away, not wanting to overwhelm him or the baby.

Spencer looked up at them with a giant grin on his face, looking completely exhausted, but it had been a while since the team had seem him this genuinely happy. The baby in his arms had a small tuft of a shade of light brown peeking out from under the cab on his head, his skin was a light caramel, and he was looking up at Spencer with blue eyes, all of them wondering which father he would take after.

"Everyone," Spencer began, his voice dry, but still filled with excitement. "I'd like to introduce you all to Harley Noah Morgan."

Garcia awed and hesitantly approached the bed. "187, he is so precious, and that name is perfect."

"Would you like to hold him?" Derek asked.

Garcia's eyes widened and looked over at Spencer, who nodded, before carefully passing his son into her arms.

"Oh, aren't you the most precious little baby I've seen," she cooed lightly. Both Emily and Rossi were looking over her shoulders.

"He's adorable, Reid," Emily said. "Congratulations to the both of you."

JJ walked over to Garcia and held her arms out, pretending to pout. Garcia made a small whine before passing Harley into JJ's arms.

"Well hello there, Mr. Harley, I'm your god mommy and you're definitely the most beautiful godson I've ever seen," she whispered, grinning. Will came up behind her, holding a half-asleep Henry.

"Look Henry, it's your new cousin," Will said softly.

Henry sat up a little and looked at the child. "My cousin, mama?"

JJ grinned and nodded, turning to so Henry could see him better. "This is your baby cousin, Harley. Can you say hello?"

"Cousin 'arley," Henry mumbled, gently leaning forward and kissing the baby on the forehead.

Spencer wiped back tears as he watched the interaction.

"Hotch, you should hold him next," JJ insisted, sharing a look with both Derek and Spencer.

Hotch smiled and took the baby into his arms with ease. "Hey there, buddy," he whispered, slowly making his way towards Derek and Spencer. "Congratulations to you both."

"Thanks, Hotch," Derek said, grinning.

"We were hoping actually - if you wouldn't mind being godfather?" Spencer asked, biting his lip.

"I'd love to," Hotch said grinning, running his finger over the small cheek. After a few more moments, Harley began to whimper slightly.

Spencer sat up, wincing as he felt his stitches tug lightly.

"Let's pass you back to Daddy," Hotch whispered, putting Harley back in Spencer's arms. He immediately snuggled a little toward Spencer's chest, calming down.

A few minutes later, the team left, promising to come visit tomorrow. Derek walked over to Spencer's bed and sat down next to him.

"He's beautiful," Derek whispered.

"He really is," Spencer said. "What did your mom say?"

"She'll be here in two days to meet him, she's so excited."

"Welcome to the world, Harley," Derek said, kissing his forehead then kissing Spencer's. "Our perfect little family."


End file.
